Erskine's Mish-mash of Fandoms
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Erksine Donovan just wanted to be happy. It wasn't her fault that her father was a villain and her fiancee only wanted her money because he was a villain too. This is a one-shot and crack. A lot of fandoms in here, but you don't need to know them all. Supernatural is the most prominent, so I'm putting it here.


**So, this is another piece from my school's creative writing club. We were put into groups of three, given a random character description (Erskine) and a place (a river next to a street in South Korea). My group kind of... well... went a bit overboard with all the fandoms we threw in. So there is a good reason I am declaring this a crack story! I hope you all enjoy, and I do not own Harry Potter, Arrow, Supernatural, Sherlock, Frozen, The Hobbit, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, or Alex Rider. Oh, and you don't have to know all of the fandoms in order to read. Really just Supernatural, which is why it's going in the Supernatural fandom.**

Erskine Donovan's eyes slowly slid closed as the cold enveloped her. As her body numbed, her thoughts returned to the previous year.

Her current predicament started back in 2013, when Erskine was back in her home in Erskine, Scotland. She was embarrassingly named after the town she was born in and was nicknamed "Townie" by all of her co-workers. Her life was the definition of abusive and horrific, so when a moderately cute guy (who she had just met the day before) proposed, she jumped at the opportunity to not die alone, an old spinster.

Little did she know: he was only after her little-known million dollar inheritance from her Great Aunt Marge, who had taken her previous family (known as the Dursleys) off of the will for unknown reasons. Poor Erksine was over the moon that somebody was finally recognizing how awesome she was, so she conveniently left out the fact that she needed to spend the majority of the money on the repair of the house that Great Aunt Marge had broken through during said unknown reasons. And then the little rest that would have been left needed to go towards Erskine's desperate desire to leave her horrible hometown and travel the world in a hot air balloon.

Unsuspecting Erskine was then subjected to a terrible fall as she was passing over a frozen river in South Korea by said fiancee, who was secretly Malcolm Merlin, who was well prepared to kill her after murdering his own son. He was only after her money and he was angry that she had flown away without him and with all her bank information and fake credit cards which she had stolen from the Winchesters, not knowing that she was going to return to him during the sunrise.

She had hit her head on the frozen river, the impact causing the entire frozen river to crumble back into a watery grave. But then suddenly she rose back to life, because she was awesome and bada** and faked her death like Sherlock. In reality, Erskine was Moriarty's daughter who had been sent to the town of Erskine because her father was a d**k.

Soon after, Elsa passed through (on her way to visit her sister and brother-in-law, who were honeymooning in South Korea), and she unknowingly buried Erskine in a snow drift. When Erskine awoke, she was sent into a frenzy induced by her overwhelming claustrophobia. She vowed to take revenge on her evil fiancee, and she whipped out her mobile phone to call Smaug to help her. (Smaug had assisted her in lighting her hot air balloon to fly around the world, since Erskine was too much in debt to light it herself.)

Smaug flew onto the scene with Cato on his back, he used his favorite weapon of choice, the dagger, riding around Korea, on his bada** giant dragon that spit out flames. Erskine decided to be a terrible, psychotic person - since she was, of course, Moriarty's daughter and it was in her blood - and told them to search for her fiancee Malcolm - who was secretly Crowley - and hunt him down and smite him. Since they had the help of Metatron, this couldn't have been a very difficult task.

Unfortunately, Crowley had fled to Hell in a furious haze at his lack of money, and had unleashed all the demons on earth. Poor Elsa was bombarded by demons who did not at all mind her ice magic and Kristoff and Anna's honeymoon was rudely interrupted. Luckily, Percy Jackson and Alex Rider happened to pass by, and since they had "borrowed" the Impala, it only took them a few minutes to arrive on the scene and help fight the demons.

Sam and Dean came soon after to find where Dean's baby had gone, and soon all of these not-so-fictional characters were battling Crowley's demons. Erskine herself had been arrested and sentenced to death for unleashing a dragon on the world. As everyone conveniently forgot about her, she died quickly and left behind a victorious group of united friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, and remember that you're feeding three authors and not just one!**


End file.
